Oh mamá, ¿dónde estás?
Oh mamá, ¿dónde estás? es el episodio 33 de Ben 10: Omniverse. Trama Ben como Cuatrobrazos sujeta de la camisa a Octagon Vreedle, cuando recibe una llamada de su mama en el teléfono. Octagon se burla y Ben lo lanza al suelo a su lado Rook le apunta a Rhomboid y se puede ver que ambos llevan muchas armas en bolsas en su espalda. Rhomboid le lanza una trampa para osos al arma de Rook y Ben cuelga el teléfono. Mientras Rook intenta sacar su arma. Pero los hermanos Vreedle huyen por la calle mientras Ben y Rook los persiguen, ambos terminan en un callejón y Rhomboid activa una granada, que le lanza a Ben y Rook que se esconden en un basurero, pero Octagon le explica que desafortunadamente el estaba sujetando la parte que explota y la granada estalla. Ben vuelve a la normalidad y junto a Rook salen del basurero, Ben recibe otra llamada de su mama en el teléfono y le contesta, Sandra esta en la cocina picando algo que parece un Tofu o un queso y le pregunta a Ben si venia a cenar y el dice que si,, pero que le traiga a Rook de nuevo ya que ama su cocina. Rook toma la gorra de Octagon mientras dice que vieron a los Vreedles por última vez, pero Ben le dice que no cuente con eso, en mitad de Pueblo Bajo, la nave basudero, explusa de dos cápsulas congeladas otros clones de los hermanos Vreedle, que caen al agua, Rhomboid le pregunta a Octagon como pueden seguir vivos después de esa explosión y este le responde que sus memorias recientes son transferidas a clones nuevos cada vez que estallan. Pero Ma Vreedle, les dice que tiene muchos Niños bonitos que vigilar y le pide a Octagon y Rhomboid que los vigilen mientras termina la cena, de pronto una gran manada de estos se acerca a ellos y comienzan a golpearlos y pegarles sus paletas en el cuerpo y los pegan a la pared. Ma Vreedle les pide que se comporten a sus mientras termina la cena. Mientras en la casa de Ben, Sandra termina la cena, mientras Rook y Ben esperan la comida, Ben le explica a Rook que la comida de su mama es extra saludable y extra asquerosa, Sandra le dice a Ben que hizo su plato favorito, claro sin chile y sin papas, en vez de eso hizo carne con tofu y vegetales, Ben le da toda su comida a Rook. En Pueblo Bajo en la casa de los Vreedles, en una gran mesa todos los niños bonitos y los hermanos Vreedle se preparan para comer, mientras una extraña tortuga reparte la comida, los niños bonitos la devoran, pero Ma Vreedle se niega a darle comida a los hermanos Vreedle ya que son los peores criminales que nunca ha visto, ya que entre los dos solo tienen un cerebro. Entonces a Octagon se le ocurre la idea de unir al grupo a un tercer miembro, un niño bonito, ambos secuestran a uno de ellos, mientras Ma Vreedle cocinaba y le dan un beso, Octagon le explica a Rhomboid que Ma nunca se enterara de nada ya que tiene muchos niños bonitos Vreedle. Mientras en la casa de Ben, Rook termina de comer y reciben un mensaje del Magistrado Patelliday que los obliga a irse. En la base de los Plomeros, Ma Vreedle destruye toda la base que esta en fuego, lanzando a plomeros y mesas por allá y por acá, Ma Vreedle exige que le digan donde esta, mientras Ben y Rook llegan ella le lanza un gigantesco motor y Ben se transforma en Bloxx y va hacia Ma Vreedle que lo ataca con sus pistolas, pero Ben bloquea los ataques con sus puños y forma una barrera alrededor de Ma Vreedle que esta destroza con sus pistolas y luego lanza a Ben hasta el primer piso de la base y cae encima de el, Ma Vreedle le dice que sus hijos significan todo para ella y Ben le explica que fue un accidente ya que ellos mismos se explotaron como siempre. Ma Vreedle se pregunta de quien están hablando y Ben le responde que de Octagon y Rhomboid, pero ella responde que no le importan ellos si no su niño bonito, ya que uno estaba perdido, Patelliday le asegura que ellos no tenían a su niño bonito, Ma Vreedle les explica entonces que vino a denunciar un crimen y no a cometer uno, ya que ella pensaba que los Plomeros se preocupaban de las emociones de una madre. Patelliday le pregunta si tiene una foto del niño y ella saca una cartera llena de fotos todas iguales pero con diferente poses, todos están asombrados de los iguales que todos se ven, Ma Vreedle le explica que si no le traen a su hijo ella tomara a su hijo, Ben le dice que es solo un chico y ella le explica que ese hijo no si no ese Sol apuntando al sistema solar. Ben cree que ella esta alardeando, mientras Patelliday le dice a Rook que los ruores dicen que Ma Vreedle una vez hizo llorar a Vilgax, pero ella les explica que tiene lo necesario para hacer el sol explotar y Rook le dice a Ben que no esta bromeando. Rook no puede creer que Patelliday haya dejado que una mujer que amenazo a todo el sistema se fuera tan sencillo pero Ben le señala un rastreador en su espalda. Ben recibe una llamada de su mama que tiene su comida, pero el la ignora y en el camión junto a Rook llama al niño bonito por la ventana, pero ocurre una gran explosión en una tienda de dulces y los Vreedles junto al niño bonito salen corriendo y Octagon le dice a Rhomboid que utilice su poder destructivo y este saca dinamita, pero Ben como Halcón golpea a Rhomboid por la espalda, Rook se pregunta como pueden seguir vivos pero Octagon activa una bomba al lado de Rook y Ben salta hasta la bomba y la patea al aire, mientras Rook con su proto Herramienta tumba a los hermanos Vreedle. El niño bonito lanza su paleta la cual rompe el anuncio de dulces que cae encima de Rook y Ben y Octagon explica que tal vez el sea lo mejor que les halla sucedido. Ben y Rook despiertan y suena el teléfono de Ben, pero este no puede contestarlo por sus manos de ave y Rook le dice que es su mama, pero Ben se da cuenta de que es Ma Vreedle que le pregunta si consiguió a su niño bonito, pero Ben se da cuenta de como Ma Vreedle consiguió este numero y Rook y Ma Vreedle comienzan a pelear por la rotación de la tierra, pero Ben los detiene y toma el teléfono, pero Ben se da cuenta de que nunca encontraran al niño Bonito antes del atardecer. En Pueblo Bajo los hermanos Veedle y el niño bonito caminan por un mercado, el niño bonito empieza a decir Boom-Boom y mientras Rhomboid entiende todo mal, Octagon le dice que el niño bonito les trata de decir que su madre tiene un artefacto que podría llevar a un conflicto bélico, Rhomboid se pregunta de donde saco todo eso y Octagon le enseña una factura. En la calles de Bellwood en el camión Ben esta en el Proto-Camion con Rook y aun no han descubierto nada, pero Ben se da cuenta de que su madre esta detrás de ellos en su auto intentando darle su comida a Ben y huyen. En pueblo bajo, Los hermanos Vreedle llegan a casa con una carreta y esconde al niño bonito mientras su madre se lamenta. Los hermanos siguen su camino, mientras Ma Vreedle revela que tiene un gran misil en un deposito, pero Pateliday nadando en las alcantarillas se acerca al lugar y se da cuenta de que ella se acerca muy rápido en esa dirección, entonces un gigantesco Tren con Ma Vreedle y el misil pasan a toda velocidad al lado de el. Al lado de Patelliday pasa el Proto-Camion que como nave se coloca al lado del tren y de el se baja Ben, pero Ma Vreedle llama a sus nuevo niños bonitos estos mutados y musculosos, Ben entonces se transforma en Ditto, Ben se multiplica y golpea a los niños bonitos sin efecto y de un golpe los niños bonitos lanza a los Ben hasta el otro extremo, pero estos responde golpeando un poco a los clones,pero Rook llega hasta el tren y con su Proto- Herramienta en forma de Arco derrota a los niños bonitos que caen a las vías pero aparecen al otro lado del tren, aparecen los niños bonitos Rook logra vencerlos pero Ma Vreedle aparece y lanza a Ben hacia Rook. Ma Vreedle se prepara para finalizar con ambos, pero decide destruir la conexión del vagón, Rook dice que nunca llegaran a tiempo, pero Ben se multiplica y se estira hasta el otro vagón el tren sale a la zona industrial y Ben se multiplica y se coloca alrededor de Ma Vreedle, el tren sube hasta una ruta empinada como una montaña rusa y los Ben entran al tren y los niños bonitos lo cubren. Ben pasa por las piernas de los niños y llega hasta la puerta, los niños bonitos van detrás de Ben que abre la puerta y todos caen por ella, pero de todas formas el misil sale proyectado al terminar las vías y del tren sale un gigantesco paracaídas, pero Ben debe detener que el misil choque contra el sol, pero Ma Vreedle lo detiene diciéndole que disfrute del espectáculo el último que vera. Pero el misil estalla, Ma Vreedle se pregunta como sucedió ya que el misil había sido certificado y probado a menos que alguien lo halla cambiado Ben encuentra en el techo la gorra de Octagon. Pero enfrente de la plomería de Max, Octagon, Rhomboid y el niño bonito se preparan para provocar una explosión masiva, pero Rook llega y los intenta detener, pero Rook prefiere dispararles pero la paleta del niño bonito lo detiene. En su auto llega Sandra, que llega con un pote de su comida, Sandra se pregunta que sucede aquí, pero Ben y Ma Vreedle llegan al lugar, Ma Vreedle encuentra a su hijo y lo besa, Ben le dice a su madre que se vaya y corra, pero Sandra no pretende irse hasta que alguien le diga que sucede y Ma Vreedle le dice con un detonador en la mano que todo es sobre estallar el planeta tierra, pero Sandra la confronta diciéndole que estuvo cocinando y persiguiendo a su hijo para darle su comida y ella cree que dejara que el planeta estalle y ella le dice que lo piense de nuevo, hermana. Sandra desactiva el dispositivo y Ma Vreedle dice que no se puede enojar con otra madre y le da un abrazo y Sandra dice que es un trabajo difícil pero es uno de los que da mas recompensas. Al final Ma Vreedle reconoce que Octagon y Rhomboid son los peores criminales que ella nunca halla visto y los abraza. mientras llega todo un ejercito de Niños Bonitos. Eventos Importantes * Ditto hace su primera aparición en Omniverse por el Ben actual. * Ma Vreedle y el Niño bonito Vreedle hacen su primera aparición en Ben 10: Omniverse. Personajes Héroes * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Magistrado Patelliday * Sandra Tennyson Villanos * Familia Vreedle ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle ** Ma Vreedle ** Niños bonitos Vreedle ** Dodecaedro Aliens Utilizados * Cuatrobrazos * Bloxx * Halcón * Ditto (Debút en Omniverse por el Ben actual). Curiosidades *Se revela que Rook ama la comida de Sandra Tennyson. *Se revela la forma física en que Los Hermanos Vreedle reviven. *Se descubre que la razón por la que Octagon y Rhomboid tienen nombres geométricos y a excepción de los Niños Bonitos Vreedle es porque Ma Vreedle y el Sr. Vreedle solo conocían 4 figuras entre los 2. *En el lenguaje Original cuando Ma Vreedle amenaza a Ben en la base de los Plomeros originalmente decía "You find my Son or i will take your Son" a lo que Ben creía "I don't have a son, i'm a kid", pero Ma Vreedle le dice "Not that kind of Son, that Sun!" apuntando al sistema planetario, una broma lingüística ya que en ingles Sol se pronuncia como Hijo, en español cambiaron todo por un dialogo sobre el astro. * El título del episodio hace referencia a la película "O Brother, Where Art Thou?". * Según cuenta la leyenda que Ma Vreedle hizo llorar a Vilgax. en:O Mother, Where Art Thou? pt:Oh, Mamãe, Onde Estás? Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Omniverse Categoría:Episodios